


The Privilege of Being Yours

by stormbornbxtch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Bran Stark/Meera Reed, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Minor Shireen Baratheon/ Rickon Stark, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, minor missandei/greyworm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: The modern wedding of Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell.  For my babygirl @robbsmargaery 's birthday. I hope you love it, the other two parts to come soon.





	The Privilege of Being Yours

She had never felt more fear and anxiousness then she did in that moment. 

Margaery inhaled a shaky breath, hands traveling over the gentle lace of her wedding gown.

“Are you okay?” She turned to Dany and shook her head, she could feel all her emotions whirling inside her. All the doubts and worries that her fiance had soothed the night before had swirled back into her mind and fuck, what was she thinking? This was bad. This was worse than bad. 

What if they ended up divorce like his parents? Or even worse, divorced and miserable like hers? 

The thought of being trapped in an unhappy marriage for the rest of her life made her want to throw up. 

“This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea.” 

Dany was by her side in seconds, taking her hands and rubbing them soothingly in her own. 

“Take a deep breath okay. You’re spiraling Marge, just breathe.” She could feel the presence of the other girls around her and she fought the embarrassment that rose in her chest. Margaery Tyrell was not the the kind of girl who lost her cool. She was perfect, she always had to be perfect. 

She cursed herself for thinking that again, Robb had shown her it was okay to embrace all that she was. She didn’t have to be perfect for him or anyone else. She just had to be her. 

Sansa’s gentle hand rubbed her back and Missandei’s was on her shoulder with Myranda, Elinor, Arya and Roslin looking at her with the utmost concern. 

“This is bad. I don’t know what we were thinking, I-what if we end up hating each other and splitting up and what if I get pregnant before all that happens and we end up putting our poor kid in the middle of it all and-” 

“Robb could never hate you Margaery.” Sansa assured and yeah, she knew that. Some part of her knew that but the other illogical part of her mind that she rarely showed to the outside world didn’t. For some reason, that illogical voice was a lot louder and more prominent than usual. 

“You don’t know tha-” 

“Yes we do. Marge. I think he’d rather die than hurt you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Like- ” 

“How Jon looks at you.” She interrupted Dany before she could finish her sentence. For the majority of the time they had known each other, Margaery had witness the ridiculous and undeniable love that coursed between the silver blonde and her broody northern husband. 

She had never said it aloud but she had always wanted something like what they had. And she thought she found it, that she found something better.

Or at least she did up until a few hours ago. 

“I was going to say he looks at you like you hung all the stars in the sky Margaery. You’re his whole universe.” 

“Really?” 

She hated how uncertain and vulnerable she sounded. This wasn’t her. She didn’t get nervous or unsure, she was a Tyrell. She was strong and cunning, smart and graceful all at the same time but now she felt like a stranger in her own body with all the nerves swirling inside her. She supposed two failed marriages does that to you .

She didn’t want to fail again. 

“What if I can’t make him happy?”

“Margaery, Robb has never been happier than when he’s with you.” Arya told her and Margaery heard her but she wasn’t really listening at the moment. What if Robb was only pretending to be happy for her sake? 

“What if I’m not good enough?” 

“Mar-” Missandei started. 

“What was that?! Not my granddaughter wondering if she’s good enough for some man.” 

She looked behind her, eyes wide as she watched her grandmother hobble in through the doom, her cain balancing her. 

She watched as Myranda and Elinor moved to attempt to help her only to be shooed away by the old woman. If there was one thing one needed to know about Olenna Tyrell it was never underestimate her. If she didn’t ask for your help then it’s because she didn’t need it. 

“Grandmother? You’re supposed to be-” 

“Don’t tell me where I’m supposed to be. Come here child, let me get a look at you.” 

Margaery sighed but said nothing as she held onto Dany who helped her down from her bridal stool. She walked slowly towards Olenna who’s expression was as it always is, full of unannounced judgement and critique. 

Her hands reached out for her granddaughter, placing themselves at the sides of her arms. Margaery mustered her best fake smile but Olenna wasn’t buying it. She said nothing, instead moving to turn the her around so that they both faced the full length mirror. 

“My child, do you see yourself?” 

Her gaze trailed over her, the lace dress with intricate flower detailing across the bodice that hugged her curves. It flowed out softly and stopped just as it hit the ground. Dany had placed two braids in her hair that met in the center of the back. A flower crown resting atop her head. She looked like a bride, she looked like herself. 

So why didn’t she feel that way? 

“Grandmother I-” 

“No, enough with the incessant doubting my dear. Look at yourself and tell me what you see.” 

She asked and Margaery sighed. She didn’t want to do this but her grandmother had never been the type to take no for an answer. 

“I see-”

“To hell with what you see. You want to know what I see?” 

Not particularly but she was going to hear it anyway. 

 

“I see the most beautiful rose to ever blossom out of Highgarden.”

The words took her off guard, eyes widening in response. 

“Margaery, my dear, you are glorious. You’re driven, kind and care far too much about the people around you. You are strong and intelligent, wise beyond your years. In all my life I have never and will never meet another soul like you. My dear, you are one of a kind. Robb Stark is more than lucky to have you. You should be asking yourself if he’s the one who’s worthy of you.” 

She didn’t even realize she had been tearing up until she felt the familiar warm wetness travel down her cheek. 

“Thank you.” She whispered and Olenna for the first time in a long time, smiled genuinely. 

“Of course my dear.” Margaery turned away from the mirror with a watery smile, thanking the gods that Sansa planned for this with waterproof mascara, and embraced her grandmother tightly.

“I love you grandmother.” 

“I love you too my dear.” 

The sound of the door opening behind the two of them broke their embrace and in the doorway stood Theon Greyjoy.

“Alright ladies, it’s tim-oh wow.” 

Margaery’s brow furrowed in confusion as she followed his gaze to where Sansa stood. She looked beautiful in the silk bridesmaid dress they had ordered. A deep cerulean blue that exposed the shoulders with its spaghetti straps, hugged the curves of their figures and reached all the way down to their ankles with a cowl neckline that exposed the tiniest bit of cleavage. Tasteful and sexy. 

She would hate to be one of those brides who let her bridesmaid look ugly because she wanted to be the only beautiful one in the room. 

Sansa’s turned around, her high bun staying perfectly intact as her gaze fell on Theon, a small smile playing at her lips. 

That was..new. 

“Are you just going to stand there like an idiot boy or is there a reason to why you’ve come?” Olenna asked, snapping Theon out of his haze and he nodded, reluctantly looking away from his best friend’s little sister. 

“Umm yeah, Catelyn said it’s time to get into our places.” 

“Are you guys ready?” Jon said, poking his way inside the door beside Theon. 

He squeeze past him and moved to kiss Margaery on the cheek, “you look amazing “ he told her and she just hoped Robb would agree. 

Sevens sake, where is Robb?! Gods, if he sees her before the wedding then the whole marriage is basically cursed from the beginning. She could feel the panic start to set in as Jon pulled away from her. 

“Don’t worry, Robb’s at the altar waiting. Catelyn made sure he was nowhere near the bridal party today. Something about it being bad luck.” He told her, shooting an encouraging wink and Margaery breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you.” He nodded before turning his attention to Dany. He looked like a lovestruck teenager all over again and Margaery wondered if she’d get the same reaction.

“You’re breathtaking.” He breathed out, taking Dany in as he moved closer. 

“Not so bad yourself.” 

His hands moved to grip her waist, hers wrapping around his neck on instinct . Just before their lips could connect, Roslin put a hand on his chest stopping them. 

“The lipstick stains and Catelyn would kill you if anyone saw it on the aisle.” She warned and Jon sighed. A small pout on his lips that made Dany laugh. 

“Alright whatever. I’ll see you out there.’” He told her, moving his hands from her waist to the sides of her face before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead . 

“See you out there.” She whispered as he made his way out of the room, dragging Theon with him. 

“You guys are so cute it’s sickening.” Arya told Dany and she laughed. 

“They are but you guys have groomsmen to pair off with and I have a husband waiting so if you can all just, get to it.” She told them without realizing. 

“You the boss.” Myranda answered, making her way towards the door and only stopping when Olenna stopped her and intertwined her arms with the surprised girl. 

“Help me back to my seat.” 

It wasn’t a question and Myranda didn’t dare deny her. 

Oh wow, it’s really happening. She’s really about to get married. 

“You got this.” Sansa whispered, squeezing her arm affectionately before making her way out the door. 

Yeah, yeah, she did have this. She did. 

Right?

“Just remember, he loves and you love him. That’s all that matters. “ Dany told her and Margaery nodded before watching the silver blonde disappear from the room. 

That’s all that matters. It’s all that matters. It’s all that will ever matter. Right? 

A gentle knock sounded causing Margaery to whip her head up as it opened. 

“Are you ready pumpkin.” Her father, Mace asked and she took a deep breath. 

“Yes.” 

Mace smiled reassuringly at her, she tried to return the gesture as she moved towards him. Taking his hand in her own as they made their way outside of the bridal room and towards the closed double doors. 

Margaery inhaled deeply, trying to keep her cool as her father rubbed his thumb against the back of her palm to soothe her. 

And then came the violins. 

Another spike of anxiety raced through her as she watched the doors open and the flower girl, little Wyla Tyrell, moved forwards. Renly and Loras really dolled her up for this, Margaery couldn’t help but smile as she watched the little girl wobble towards the altar. 

And then came the bridesmaids. 

First Jon and Daenerys.

Then Sansa and Theon.

Edmure and Roslin. 

Arya and Gendry.

Elinor and Cley. 

And then Myranda and Jory. 

And then it was her. 

Just her. 

The world froze as the doors opened for her, the violins louder than ever before and Margaery felt sick. What if this was a mistake? What if he didn’t love her the way she loved him? What if -and then she saw him. 

And everything made sense again. 

There Robb Stark stood, beautiful blue eyes taking her in as if she was the most precious person in the world. As if she was all that mattered. Margaery couldn’t help the whirlwind of emotions that swirled inside her at the sight of him. He was perfect. And he was hers. 

He didn’t even know how much she truly loved him, he couldn’t possibly be aware of all that she held in her heart for him. He was the best man she had ever known, the kindest, the strongest and the only one who had ever truly loved her. 

Her past two marriages had been so…forced. Something she did out of circumstances, something that was expected of her. 

They had both ended in disaster. Complete and utter disaster. 

Then came Robb, the man who had loved her for all of her broken pieces. Who saw past the facades she wore like armor. The only person who could tell the difference between her fake and real smiles. The only person who truly saw her for all that she was and not what they wanted her to be. 

He loved her for all that she was, not what she could be but for who she was. 

No one had ever truly seen her. 

Until Robb. 

All the doubts, the worries that had been swirling inside her mind for the past few hours had vanished in an instant. Robb loved her, he’d always love her and the fact that she had doubted that made her want to laugh. 

Memories of their first meeting at Winterfell University flashed before her eyes, the way he crashed into her outside of Hodor’s cafe. Completely ruining her favorite sweater and the essay he had been working on for his poly-sci class. A class they both had been in all semester and yet they had never run into one another. 

He offered to pay for a new sweater, she offered to help him with his essay. 

Their first kiss, under the stars in the courtyard at Jon’s surprise birthday party. Still one of the most magical moment she had ever experienced. 

How soft and gentle he was with her when they lied together for the first time, so caring and considerate. Unlike Joffrey. But he didn’t treat her like a porcelain doll either, he was a wolf after all and wolves could only be so...gentle. 

An ache filled between her legs at the thought of the two of them together for the next two weeks. In complete isolation in the summer isles. 

The thought brushed away when she remembered the first time he told her that he loved her. She had been helping Catelyn prep dinner for the Autumn Tourney along with Dany and Sansa . She had been doing something so mundane, filling pie crust with the filling when it tumbled from his lips. 

The day he proposed. Took her to the most beautiful place in Winterfell, the weirwood forest. The memory of him crouching down in the snow, ring in hand as he looked up at her. Cheeks red and eyes bluer than ever. She didn’t even let him get the question out before the word yes spilled from her lips. 

And now there he stood , looking more polished than ever in his suit. Robb Stark was the most beautiful man in the world regardless. 

The suit was just a bonus. 

After everything, after all they had been through together, they were here. An overwhelming emotion of love and adoration for him filled her as she stopped before him. Moving to place her bouquet in Dany’s hands. Robb reached out, taking her hands in his own and she knew. She just knew. 

Robb could never be a mistake.


End file.
